valentine oneshot
by Onej6
Summary: This is my valentine contribution towards the ADJL section. It was a request by Ada69. I hope you all like it.  Yeah no summ. i just couldn't think of one.


**Okay, this is my valentine contribution towards the ADJL section. It was a request by Ada69. I hope you all like it. **

**Ada I hope you enjoy it. If you don't be honest and I can try to write another one. **

**For now I am satisfied with it.. note satisfied. It might need some tweaks here and there. But that is for next year I kind of kept shoving this behind my other work and I was like ah I do that tomorrow and before I knew it was Sunday. Enough from me, enjoy.**

_Several weeks before valentine. _

"Rose, I don't know. let us just be Rose and Jake on valentine's day." Jake said sadly.

"Just think about it, Jake. We might spark something and…"

Rose was silenced as Jake pressed his finger against her lips. Shooting her a sad smile. "Okay, I'll do it."

Rose smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry Jake, this will work."

_Valentine's day Draco Isle._

"Look, Andam." Councilor Omnia said as she showed Andam a heart shaped card.

Andam who was busy with some work turned to her and studied the card. "What is it?"

"It's a invitation."

"From whom? And for what?" Andam asked as he placed his signature on a letter.

"The American dragon, it's for a play at his school. Seems interesting, we can go if you want to?"

Andam shrugged. "Fine by me. I need to talk to the local pixie leader there anyway. Omnia can you inform Kulde and Kulhukan."

Omnia hesitated a little as she fiddled with her dress. "We can also go, just the two of us." she shyly said.

Andam again looked up from his work, his eyebrow risen. "Okay." He dragged the word. "If you want to."

Omnia smiled widely as she resumed her work.

_Valentine's day The hunts mansion._

"Look at this number 6. The Huntsgirl has invited me for something insignificant as a school play." The huntsman hissed as he tossed the invitation into the trash can.

Number 6 a middle aged woman took the invitation out of the trash can and placed it back on the Huntsman's desk. "Don't be too hard on her, she might be a hunter but she still is a teenager. Just do this."

"No, there are certain things that need my attention more."

"Like what?" Number 6 lifted an eyebrow. "Those Aztec skulls? They can wait another day."

Number six glided behind the huntsman and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can go together."

The huntsman sighed as he leaned back. "We haven't done much together lately."

"That's the curse of a Huntsmaster." Number 6 said as she let go of him. "don't be a killjoy and let's go to the play."

The huntsman smiled lightly as he nodded.

_At the school minutes before the play._

"I hate ties." The huntsman said as he pulled it loose.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Number 6 laughed. "The huntsman agitated by the big bad tie monster."

"Don't you ever do that again." He grumbled.

"Can I see you're invitation?" An African American girl asked them.

Number 6 handed the girl the invitation. The girl blinked a few times and she called someone.

A boy dressed in a tree costume came walking up to them. Clearly annoyed by his suit. "What is it Trixie?"

"Can you take our guests to their seats." She said as she hinted with her eyes.

Number 6 started to wonder if the boy had some problems because it took him at least ten seconds to react and if her eyes didn't fool her he might even be drooling.

"Spud!" The girl identified as Trixie yelled.

The boy nodded and motioned the two adults to follow. "These are your seats." The boy said as he pointed at two seats. Number 6 and the huntsman sat down. next to a woman with a pale skin and a African man. The huntsman looked at the two he saw him before he knew it for sure. "Do I know you?" He bluntly asked.

The African male turned towards him. "I am sorry sir, I don't think so."

"What's wrong?" Number 6 asked as the Huntsmaster sat back into his seat pondering.

"He looks awfully familiar. But I can't place my finger on it." The Huntsmaster said he turned towards the curtain that separated the actors from the public.

_Behind the curtain._

Jake gulped. "The huntsman is sitting right next to Andam."

"That was the plan." Rose said as she walked towards him dressed in knights armor. " So ready, Dragon boy?"

Jake smiled. "Let's do this."

The lights in the auditorium dimmed till you couldn't see a thing. A single spot shone on a sofa on the stage. There was a small puff with smoke and there sat a boy looking scared towards the crowd.

"He forgot his lines." The teacher said as she cradled her head.

"I can do it." Spud said. "I know the text."

The teacher swallowed and nodded. "Go Arthur."

In an instant the tree costume was replaced with a wizard outfit.

Back on the stage the boy still hadn't said anything. A big explosion filled the stage with smoke. Spud ran towards the chair and ushered the boy to get backstage. As the smoke cleared he started to speak.

"Welcome, Friends, Family and enemies." Spud said his voice deepened. Trixie, Jake and the rest that stood backstage had their mouths hanging open.

"I apologize for my apprentice. He still Hasn't found his own way of using magic." Spud sat down in the chair placing his fingers against each other. " My name is Merlin, and tonight I am going to take you on a journey that ventures deep into our imagination," Spud got up as he jumped off the stage walking through the audience.

"We all know the cliché story of a knight and a dragon where the dragon gets defeated by the knight." He moved his face close to that from the huntsman and Andam pulling them together.

"Don't we?" He whispered sinister.

The huntsman and Andam shot each other a confused look. Spud let go of them as he moved back to the stage. "Tonight we will experience drama, suspense, humor and a forbidden love. A love between a dragon and a slayer."

With this the spot that was aimed at Spud, died out and the curtain closed.

Only to open a few minutes later. The décor had changed into something that had to resemble a cave. Jake walked onto the stage in his dragon costume.

"I'm a dragon," He sang. "Yes a dragon. A murder, unfeeling and vile."

Jake leaned against the décor. "But am I really, this cruel, really this evil? Or do I do what I must to survive? I don't know I don't care. So it must be true."

The lights from the stage turned an eerie red. As Jake slithered into the cave.

Again Spud walked onto the stage.

"The dragon, evil creature? Or just misunderstood?" Spud threw down something and again the stage filled with smoke as it became clear again the stage décor had changed into a dining hall.

Brad sat in a throne his head leaning on his arm.

"I am King, The one and only nobody defies me." He sang.

A boy dressed as a jester jumped comically over the stage. "Yes, you're the king, but what you say is untrue what about that dragon that mocks you."

Brad slammed his fist into his armchair. "That blasted dragon, the demon from hell, I despise his kind but luckily." Brad paused. "All will become well."

The jester laughed. "You said that many times before. if you fail this time, the people won't believe you anymore."

"This time, I will not fail, this time I will prevail. I got a secret weapon a very powerful one that not even that dragon can withstand."

"That didn't rhyme." The jester laughed again, which drew a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Dude, that wasn't your line." Brad said agitated.

"No, it was mine." A knight entered the stage she lifted her helmet from her head and turned to the crowd revealing Rose.

"I am chosen to slay that beast, so our land can sleep once again in peace."

"But still you have not even met him. how are you so sure you're going to win?" The jester sang

"He is a dragon and every dragon is like the other. They hunt and hoard like no other."

"We shall see." The actors seemed frozen in place as Spud once again walked onto the stage.

"As you all can see we have met the dragon and the slayer. Now join us on the start of our journey."

The play went on after an thirty minutes off music, humor and several events in which Rose and Jake learned more about each other, the grand finale came as Jake got stabbed by the king.

The stage once again lighted by a deep red. Rose sat on the floor with Jake's head in her lap.

"How could he, I loved you." Rose whispered. The whole crowd was in complete silence as they sat on the tip of their chair. Omnia had her hand entwined with that of Andam as she smiled widely. The huntsman was looking at his niece a with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Compassion,

"Don't blame him, it's in his nature. We all have our flaws. Dragons and humans alike, We must learn to understand each other." Jake said as his eyes started to flutter. "Give me one last kiss, to take away my pain my love."

Rose leaned in and kissed Jake with that the curtain closed and Spud walked through the crowd.

"As you can see, nothing is what it seems. Both meant to despise the other, found love in each other's arms." Spud paused as he climbed on the stage. "Our message to you tonight, do not hate something that is different no matter in what way. Love is strong and even enemies can come to love each other."

Behind the curtain Jake head was still in Rose's lap and their kiss kept going on.

"The play is over." The teacher said, She cleared her throat as she didn't get a reply from the teenagers.

Rose slowly moved her lips away from Jake's as she shot him a shy smile. "Let's hope it worked."

Rose was staring at her with a dreamy smile. "At the moment I wouldn't care even if the Huntsmaster tried to hug me right now."

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"Because I've got you."

Rose felt her cheeks redden as she got up and pulled Jake on his feet. The other actors stood next to them as the curtain went up. They bowed several times as they received their applause. Rose saw in the corner of her eye that the Huntsman was standing clapping as if his life depended on it.

_Hunts mansion several minutes later._

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Rose at the after party?" Number 6 asked.

The Huntsmaster nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

"But what if something ma.."

She was silenced as the Huntsmaster leaned in to kiss her. "Don't worry, Tell me Veronica do you want to be my valentine?"

Veronica smiled as she kissed him again, "Yes." She said into the kiss.

_Central park after the after party._

"You really don't have to bring me home, Jake. You know I can take care of my own."

Jake nodded. "I know, but it's valentine and there is one last thing I need to do." He said as he pulled a little box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to Rose. "Do you want to be my valentine?"

Rose smiled as she answered with a kiss.

_Draco isle council chambers._

"I must say it was a amusing thing to watch don't you think Omnia?"

Omnia nodded as she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Everything alright?"

Omnia nodded as she took his hand. "You know it's normally the other way around but, do you want to be my valentine?"

Andam raised his eyebrows. "That's unexpected. I uh… ehm."

Omnia frowned. "If you don't want to I understand." She sadly said.

Andam cupped her cheek in his hand. "I would love to."

Omnia squealed in delight as she tackled Andam and kissed him.

**The end.**


End file.
